Pep Talk
by white dawn22
Summary: Laxus gives Juvia a pep talk after her failure during Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games.


**This is my new story. It's a Laxus/Juvia friendship story.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_Pep Talk_

Laxus had just left the insane bar party that the guild had to celebrate Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games. Laxus didn't know what there was to celebrate, Fairy Tail did terrible. But then again, he still didn't understand the old man's thinking. Anyways, Laxus was heading to his hotel room to get some sleep. Everyone from Fairy Tail Team B was given their own rooms for their own privacy. As Laxus made his way to his room, he thought that he heard soft sniffling coming from one of the rooms. Laxus stopped and turned. The sniffling was coming from Juvia's room. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember seeing Juvia at the party. Which was weird because he thought that she would jump at the chance to be near Gray and Gray was at that party. Laxus sighed.

_'Why do I care anyway? It's probably nothing.'_ he thought and continued to his room. But he still couldn't get the sound of her sniffling out of his head. Laxus shook his head.

_'Stop worrying about it. I'm sure she's fine.'_ Laxus thought, hoping to rid himself of whatever he was thinking. He reached his room and was about to open the door when he heard the sniffling again. He sighed again.

_'Damn. Let's just hope that I don't regret doing this.'_ Laxus turned and made his way to Juvia's room. He knocked on the door.

''Who is it?'' Juvia asked from inside. Her voice sounded rough and stiff.

''It's Laxus. You alright in there?''

''Juvia's just fine Laxus-san. No need to worry.'' Juvia said. Laxus frowned.

''You sure?''

''Yes, Juvia is fine.'' Juvia assured him. Laxus shrugged.

''Alright. Have a good night.''

''You to Laxus-san.'' Juvia replied. Laxus was about to walk away when a tiny voice in his head stopped him.

_'__**What the hell do you think you're doing? Go in there and make sure that she's alright, you idiot!'**_

_'I'm sure she's fine. She said she was.'_

_**'A lot of girls say they're fine when they're not. Which she is obviously doing right now. Which is why you need to go in there and make her feel better.'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'Because she is your guildmate. It's your job to make your guildmates feel better when they're upset. And it's also your job as a ladies man. You can't be a ladies man if you can't make them feel better.'**_

_'Fine.' _Laxus sighed. He couldn't believe that he just had a complete conversation with himself. He also couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this. Stupid conscience. Laxus turned knocked on Juvia's door again.

''What does Laxus-san want?'' Juvia asked.

''Open the door.'' Laxus said. He heard rustling on the inside before Juvia opened the door.

''Does Laxus-san need something?'' she asked. Laxus could tell by her voice and eyes that she had been crying.

''Can I come in?'' he asked. Juvia nodded and move aside so that he could come in.

''Now,'' Juvia started. Laxus turned to look at her.

''Does Laxus-san need something?'' Juvia repeated. Laxus shrugged.

''What's wrong with you?'' Laxus said, getting straight to the point. Juvia blinked.

''Nothing is wrong with Juvia. Why would Laxus-san think that something is wrong?'' Laxus snorted.

''I don't know, maybe when I heard you sniffling a few minutes ago? Any sensible person would know that something is wrong. Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?'' Laxus said. Juvia sighed and sat down on the bed.

''It's just that, Juvia did terribly today.''

''Yeah, you did.'' Laxus remarked. Juvia glared at him.

''Sorry. Continue.'' Laxus muttered. Juvia looked at the ground.

''Juvia feels so ashamed. She not only embarrassed herself, but she embarrassed the guild as well. Juvia wanted to show everyone that she was strong and that she was worthy of being on Fairy Tail Team B. But instead, she just gave Master a reason to kick her off the team.'' Juvia admitted. Laxus sat down on a nearby chair.

''Nobody is getting kicked off the team, alright? You had one bad day. That happens to everyone, even me. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself.''

''But compared to everyone else on the team, Juvia is probably the one to most likely get distracted. Juvia probably is the weakest one out of everyone too.'' Juvia mumbled. Laxus frowned.

''That's enough. You aren't weak. The old man wouldn't put you on the team if he didn't think that you could handle it. You deserve to be on this team because you are strong. And don't you dare think otherwise.'' Laxus told her. Juvia shook her head.

''But compared to you, Gajeel-kun, and Mira-san, Juvia is-''

''You can't compare yourself to us.'' Laxus interrupted. Juvia looked at him.

''Why not?'' she questioned. Laxus sighed.

''You can't compare yourself to us because you aren't us. And you never will be us.''

''That's really helpful.'' Juvia grumbled.

''That's not what I meant. I meant that you should never compare yourself to someone else because you aren't that person. You are you and no one else. You have your own special abilties and gifts that no one else has. When you compare yourself to someone else, it means that you want to be like that person. But you can't be that person. That person has their own ablities that make them who they are. They have their own strengths and weaknesses like everyone. They have their own limits like everyone else. You could be good at something that that other person sucks at. You could suck at something that someone else is good at. But that doesn't mean that that person is better or stronger than you. It just means that you have to work harder while still being true to yourself. Because once you compare yourself to someone else, you feel less confident in your own abilties. And you should always feel confident about yourself. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses, Juvia. That's what makes us who we are. And that won't change. You are strong, Juvia. You are just as strong as everyone else on this team. So don't go around thinking that you are a weak link or something. Because when push comes to shove, you could be the one that wins this whole thing for us. Because of what you can do. Not what me, Gajeel, or Mira can do. But what you can do. It's all about what you can do. These games are about the strongest members of each guild showcasing their own skills. And the guild that has the strongest members win. So all you have to do is prove to everyone else that you are just as strong as them. Maybe this event didn't show off your skills. But maybe the next event will show everyone just how powerful you are. So don't be too depressed, alright? You still have plenty of opportunities to prove to everyone that you deserve to be here. And if anyone tells you otherwise, than you show them why you deserve to be here. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't strong. I mean, you are apart of Fairy Tail which automatically makes you strong. Because Fairy Tail doesn't let weaklings be apart of the GMG, got it?'' Laxus finished. Juvia nodded and smiled.

''Yeah, Juvia gets it. Thank you Laxus-san. Thank you for telling Juvia that she deserves to be here like everyone else. Thank you for telling her that she doesn't have to compare herself to anyone. Juvia just has to be confident in her own abilites.'' Laxus smirked.

''That's the spirit. Now, I have to go. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and I need to sleep. And you should too.'' Laxus advised. Juvia nodded.

''Yeah. Anyways, thank you again.''

''Not a problem. Good night Juvia.'' Laxus turned and walked out of her room.

''Good night Laxus-san.'' Juvia said, even though she knew that he had left. She got into her bed with a smile on her face.

_'Laxus-san has changed a lot, hasn't he?'_

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

**Finished. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
